A Day With Daddy
by ArdnaidOcirg
Summary: What if Renesmee forces her dad, Edward, to accompany her to a rock concert? Will Edward agree? Can he bear it? Post-BD


An O/S between Renesmee and Edward. Fluff. :D Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Five year-old Renesmee Cullen screamed as she busted towards the front door. Renesmee looks like a fourteen year-old girl right now but sometimes, her actions are childish. She was skipping while she looked for her father, Edward, in the kitchen. Her mother, Bella, had a bag of groceries on her right arm. Even though they are vampires, they still have humans in their house. Renesmee was still energetic, like her Aunt Alice, as she heade for the stairs. But before she could even take a step, she heard her father's voice from the second floor hallway.

"Yes, princess?" Edward asked, running up to his daughter's side in a flash. Renesmee giggled and went up to kiss her father's cheek.

"Daddy, can you be my date for the concert tonight?" Renesmee asked, giggling. Edward smiled and looked at his wife, Bella. Bella just smiled at him and shook her head. It took a second before Edward realized that Bella was using her shield on Renesmee. Something was definitely up. Edward knew that if Bella was using it on their daughter, he thinks Bella doesn't want him to know what Renesmee's thinking. Before Edward could reply, his brother, Emmett, stepped out of the kitchen with Jasper on his side.

"Hey, guys." Emmett greeted, grinning at his family. Then he gestured towards Renesmee and Bella. "How's shopping?"

"Window shopping if you asked me," Renesmee muttered. Emmett laughed and flopped off on the sofa, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"I'm not good in shopping," Bella responded. "I know that if Renesmee is shopping for _clothes _and she asks me about tips on how to wear clothes on a perfect date or something. . . Leave it to her aunt." Bella was referring to Alice, who was out hunting with Rosalie and Carlisle. Alice was the fashion Goddess of the family, if you ask her a question about shopping - she has your answer.

Jasper laughed. "Well, I'm glad Alice is not here to torment Renesmee." He rolled his eyes when he remembered one time his wife kind of harassed Bella to wear make-up and stuffs. It's like Alice has her own Barbie Doll.

"Yeah, yeah. . . " Renesmee said impatiently and began hopping in front of her father. "So, Daddy, can you? Please, please, please?"

"Whoa, since when did she became so desperate?" Emmett whispered to Bella who sat right next to him.

Bella kept smiling and shrugged in response. Now, Edward was nervous and at the same time anxious.

"Of course, honey. I can be your date to the concert tonight." Edward told her, patting her cheek.

Renesmee's hop got a little faster and she clapped her hands. "Oh, thank you Daddy!" And with that, she kissed her father's cheek again.

"What kind of concert, kiddo?" Emmett asked, but his eyes were on the TV as if he was really focused on the game. When Emmett asked that, Bella started snorting to keep her laugh to herself. Renesmee stopped hopping and looked at her father with an innocent smile on her face.

"It's a rock concert." Renesmee said simply. Bella couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she began bursting it out, snapping the shield away from Renesmee. Jasper joined her as he looked at the expression of his dear brother, Edward. Jasper felt Edward's emotion - shock. Edward's face was paled and Bella could see in his eyes that he regretted agreeing with Renesmee. But she know that Edward couldn't deny his only daughter, especially since Edward loves Renesmee so much. Emmett wasn't laughing, though.

"I don't get it," He whispered to Jasper. Jasper stopped laughing and smacked his brother's arm. Emmett didn't flinch but he did glare. "What?" Jasper just shook his head.

"Why were you guys laughing?" Renesmee asked, curious. Bella controlled herself and succeeded. "Did I miss a joke or something?"

"No, honey, you didn't." Bella assured her. "Actually, it is but it's a private joke." She winked at Edward, who was still shell-shock, when she said that word.

"Oh," Renesmee said. Edward managed to control himself and started blinking.

"Why didn't you pick Jacob, honey? I thought he's your best friend." Edward asked, thinking why would Renesmee pick him. He couldn't know because Bella blocked her from him minutes ago. Edward was surely trying to get out of this mess.

Renesmee shrugged. "Jacob can't go. I asked him but he told me that he has a family reunion. Well at first, Jacob cancelled his plan but I insisted that he shouldn't cancel his family reunion and told him that I can just pick someone else." She smiled angelically at her father.

"Well, how about you take your Mom?" Edward asked. Uh-oh. He made the wrong question.

"Uh-oh. . . " Emmett grinned at Jasper. Emmett pulled a pad and a pen on the table and started writing: _Ten bucks say Renesmee doesn't notice the meaning behind it. He passed the pad to Jasper and he took it. It only took a second before Jasper snatched the pen and started writing: You're on. _

Edward read the minds of Jasper and Emmettt and he glared at his playful brothers.

"Daddy," Renesmee said slowly. "Are you trying to give your word back?" Jasper smiled and held out his hands to Emmett. Emmett scowled and took ten bucks from his left pocket and gave Jasper the money. Bella was amused by the situation happening right now.

Edward blinked and looked at Bella for help. Bella just kept smiling at him. "No, honey, I wasn't. I was assuming that you would have picked your Mom since I'm not the best company."

Renesmee forgot about all the whole 'rejected' thing and said, "No you're not Daddy. You're the best! It's just. . . Mom and I went to the Green Day concert last month and I wondering if you could be my next date for the next concert."

Edward understood her at once. Renesmee was good, she give chances to others. Well. . . "Okay, honey. What time will the concert be?" He finally gave up trying to convince Renesmee not to pick him.

"About two hours. I guess I should be dressing up right now." She smiled at everyone and went out of the house in a flash so that she could go to the cottage not much far from here.

Edward looked at Bella with a glare. Bella's smile disappeared when she saw that look. . . She know that look. _I'm in a heap of trouble._

"Bella, can I talk to you. . . Alone?" He asked her. Emmett and Jasper were snickering and Bella gave them a look that silenced them.

"Of course," She said, gulping. Edward gestured towards the stairs, which means they're going to talk upstairs, but didn't held her hand. That's not a good sign. When they reached the third floor, Edward went to his old room and closed the door when they're both in it.

Edward turned to face her and took a deep breath. He didn't say anything, he was still staring at her. Bella knew that it's the only time she could say something.

"I'm sorry?" She disguised her voice into something innocent but she knows she's not sorry. She was teasing her husband.

"Why would you do that Bella? What have I even done to you?" The last question was a tease but Edward added, "You know I don't like rock songs." Edward demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well because since you don't like it - I want to see if you can really take it. As a father, I mean." Bella explained it to him, biting her lip. "I want you to experience this kind of thing with your daughter." She wasn't sure if Edward understand her. Edward didn't say anything but he understood what Bella was saying. She wanted to let Edward have fun and accept that Renesmee wanted him to go to a rock concert with him. Edward sighed and opened his arms for Bella. She smiled and hugged him.

"Okay, I can take it." Edward whispered and kissed his wife's forehead.

*%*%*%*%*

"Come on, Dad!" Renesmee urged her father to get out of the car. She was excited to go to the Paramore concert here in Port Angeles. Edward got out of his silver Volvo and could hear the loud screams of the fans. Edward locked the car and set the alarm on before Renesmee started dragging him. She gave the two tickets to the bouncer before letting them enter. It was dark in the stadium and very crowded. There were screams around while waiting for the Paramore band to show up.

Edward groaned inside as the screams got louder. Renesmee wasn't screaming but she was enjoying herself. Renesmee actually got the tickets where they're closest to the stage, so Renesmee wouldn't jump because she was only a fourteen year old girl,physically but she's a few inches smaller than her mom.

They waited for a few minutes when Renesmee heard the drums and guitars playing and the song Ignorance was being played. Then the singer, Haley Williams, stepped on the stage. Screams were so loud that it hurts your ears, especially Edward being a vampire and has super-hearing. And Edward doesn't even like _loud _songs.

_Ouch. _Edward thought as the girl next to him began squealing like a pig being chopped. Renesmee was shouting "Oh my Gosh, Paramore!" Then she began hopping as the singer sang the words that made Edward cringe.

_I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gravel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

Then the drums and guitars started to get louder and Edward had his eyes closed. _Remember, this is for Renesmee. For Renesmee only._

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same _

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, I've got friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good. . . _

Edward read the singer's mind and the other people's mind, hearing the chorus is going to be rough. Edward prepared himself for it.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I'll best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess i'll go i best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and i wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war no it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well now i can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'cause you know we're not the same_

_No we're not the same oh we're not the same_

_Yeah we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But i guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good it's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_Well i guess i'll go i best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_Well i guess i'll go i best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_Well i guess i'll go i best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess i'll go i best be on my way out_

The song finish with a beautiful finale. . . for Renesmee and the fans. . . and Edward was a little glad the song ended. He could this. . . He just needs to feel the passion of rock. The fans were screaming and the singer greeted the fans. The singer told them that she's going to sing the song 'That's What You Get' which fans got a little crazy, according to Edward.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
_  
_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score  
_  
_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide  
_  
_You have made it harder just to go on  
_  
_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
_  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

Renesmee noticed the glum expression on Edward's face. When Edward saw what's on Renesmee's face, Edward started smiling and bobbed his head like he was enjoying the music. But Renesmee know him too well. "You know, Dad. The only key to bear loud songs is relating to lyrics." She told her Dad. Edward sighed and nodded._ Renesmee's right. Well, I guess my daughter has more knowledge in music than me. _Edward thought, smiling.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
_  
_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here  
_  
_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn  
_  
_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
_  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me  
_  
_And I'll always be just so inviting__If I ever start to think straight  
_  
_This heart will start a riot in me  
_  
_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
_  
_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

Then the singer pointed the microphone to the audience, signalling them to sang the lyrics. Because of the mind-reading Edward saw the lyrics in their head and began singing it too. He was quite enjoying it and Renesmee was smiling when she saw her Dad singing to a Paramore song.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
_  
_Whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

When the song ended, some fans were hooting. . . and that includes Edward. Renesmee smiled up at her father, knowing she had won over again.

*%*%*%*%*

Bella was beside the window, still looking if Edward and Renesmee have return home. She looked at the clock and saw that it was ten-thirty in the evening. She was slightly worried and a little bit anxious what Edward's doing right now. She bets that he's probably cringing right now. Now, she totally hates herself and regretted for doing such a thing to him. Bella was staying with the Cullens for now as she waited.

"Twenty bucks say Edward didn't enjoy the concert." Emmett whispered to Jasper. They were both looking at Bella from afar as they were playing video games again. Jasper was relaxed as always while playing the game.

"Sheesh. You're on Emmett. Edward can take everything, especially Renesmee being with him. He doesn't want to disappoint her, I know it." Jasper replied. Esme was at the living room too, she was sitting at the vacant seat and was sewing. Her husband, Carlisle, and her two daughters, Rosalie and Alice, were still out hunting. They told her that they would be back before midnight and she was waiting. Her eyes happen to pass by Bella, who was still looking at the window.

Esme sighed and put down the cloth, coming up to rub Bella's shoulders. "Hey, are you okay, Bella?" Esme asked sweetly at her daughter-in-law.

Bella smiled back. "I'm okay, Esme. I'm just worried about the concert."

"What concert?" Esme asked, confused. She know she hasn't heard about a word from the 'concert'.

"Oh, yeah. You haven't heard us talking about it and you haven't seen Edward and Renesmee left." Bella said, sheepishly.

"Did they go to a concert?" Esme asked. "What kind of concert?"

Bella grinned. "A rock concert."

Esme laughed softly, knowing her son Edward doesn't like rock concerts. "Oh, that would be a problem. Let me guess, Renesmee forced him to go?"

"Yeah, and I kind of helping her a bit too." Bella replied. Before Esme could say anything, they heard the car honk outside. Esme and Bella looked at the glass wall and saw Edward's silver Volvo. Then she saw them both get out of the car with the same matching T-Shirts. Bella's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

The father and daughter were chatting feverishly as they went to the front door. When they got in, Jasper and Emmett put their controllers down, waiting for Edward's reaction.

"So. . . How did it go?" Bella asked, going to Edward's side in a flash.

Edward grinned at her. "It was awesome, Bella! I actually enjoyed it, myself." Bella's mouth went open, and so as Jasper and Emmett.

"Give me the twenty bucks Emmett." Jasper muttered to Emmett.

"Aw, man. You won two straight bets in a row today." Emmett whined as he shoved his hand in his pocket to get the money.

"I guess it's my lucky day," Jasper replied.

"Really? You did? You're not lying?" Bella demanded.

"Why would Daddy lie, Momma?" Renesmee asked her. Bella blinked.

"I don't know. . . You're Dad kinds of. . . He doesn't much enjoy concerts like that -- "

"Oh, but I did." Edward interrupted. "Jasper would know that I'm lying because of my emotion. . . Right, bro?"

"Sure, dude!"

Edward looked back at Bella. "Told ya." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, that's good. . . You can come with Alice next month to watch Lady GaGa." Esme suggested, giggling.

"Lady GaGa?" Emmett asked. "Move over, Eddie. If you're going with Alice, let me be the one."

"Sure, Emmett." Edward replied. Of course, he doesn't want to watch a girl who's almost naked when she performs. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, brushing his lips against her dark brown hair.

"You really have to tell me the details." Bella said. "Nice shirt by the way guys." She said, pointing at their matched shirts. Renesmee grinned.

"They gave free Paramore T-Shirts! Isn't that great?" She said with excitement. "I want to repeat it again but next time. . . It will be Jacob's turn." Renesmee smiled. Jacob was really a best friend that she never had. . . And sometimes, she kind of feels all giddy when she's next to him. Definitely a crush.

"Okay, that would be great, hun." Bella said, standing up on her tiptoes to press her lips to Edward's. Edward brushed his lips to hers, and the next thing happened - Renesmee was a little gagging.

"Oh, guys. There's a five year old kid in the room." Renesmee said sarcastically. Bella and Edward pulled away from each other but were both grinning.

Then, they heard a honk outside and Esme looked at the wall. It was Rosalie's red BMW. Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle were already out of the car when Alice walked in, gasping.

"Oh my God! Where did you guys get that?" She demanded, pointing towards Edward and Renesmee's shirt. "Did you just get it in the garbage can or something?"

"No, we got it from the Paramore concert." Edward replied.

Rosalie snorted. "Did Edward Cullen went to a _rock _concert?" Rosalie teased, rolling her golden eyes.

"Edward, I thought you didn't. . . " Carlisle trailed off.

Edward held up a hand. "I know, I know. But as Renesmee told me, if you can't bear the song - you have to relate to it instead. And that's what I did." Renesmee smiled cheekily at her father as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay, okay. Can you guys take the shirts off? They're quite bothering me, no offense." Alice whispered, looking at her feet.

And all of them laughed.

* * *

So what do you think? I absolutely love Paramore so that's why I ended up writing a one-shot about Renesmee and Edward going to a rock concert. :D So, when was your first rock concert?


End file.
